50 shades of red: ¡El color de los héroes!
by summerlilies
Summary: [Prólogo]"¿Dónde comenzaba? Kido no sabía si morirse de la ira o la vergüenza. Eso no le había pasado antes, Kido Tsubomi no era una pervertida, eso podía jurarlo." [Delirios de verano: La historia que te hará desear perder la mirada] Rated T por ahora, sube a M según avancen los capítulos. Sigo sin ser buena en títulos y summaries y... en comedia.
1. Prólogo

*Entra haciendo el baile de la vergüenza después de estar inactiva por meses*

Antes de que me crucifiquen los lectores de "Escribo pecados no tragedias"… en las notas del al final les digo que onda con eso. (De hecho este fic es en parte de disculpa por no subir aún el tercer capítulo).

Es más pondré link en mi perfil a lo que estuve haciendo hace un par de semanas, son libres de reírse.

*_Es un fandub y por cierto por favor si pueden únanse, se necesitan personas para hacer de Hibiya, Kuroha, Kenjirou y Konoha, informes con Reira26 de quien a lo mejor ya han leído antes (en caso de que no, se las recomiendo) y si no seguramente comentara esta fumadera_*

**Disclaimer: **Mekakucity Actors y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una loca que hace uso del artículo 107 del Acta de Copyright: "fair use", para atormentar y pervertir a sus personajes favoritos.

**Aclaraciones: **No es adaptación de 50 sombras de grey (ni el libro he leído) solo es algo que se me ocurrió que sería gracioso considerando la temática a abordarse en esta serie de one-shots ligados. Quizás pueda haber más parejas aparte del Kanokido, y _te apuesto un huevo_ a que en futuros capítulos sube a M.

**AVISO MUY MUY IMPORTANTE**

Okey niños, aquí sí tengo que advertirles que en esta historia saco el hermoso y florido lenguaje mexicano. Me he dado libre licencia con este, porque ¿_por qué chingados no?_ (¿Ven a lo que me refiero?) Me prometí que esto sería más comedia que el drama oscuro, diagonal, romance trágico al que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. (Precisamente para aprender a escribir algo que no sea solo drama oscuro, diagonal, romance trágico que _ya sé_ escribir.) *aunque como a medio capítulo I haya estado a punto de romper la promesa*

Así que si eres sensible a los temas _de tipo sexual_ y el _lenguaje adulto_ te recomendaría dejarlo para cuando de verdad estés preparado para algo así, porque planeo darme total libertad con este fic, y de verdad no quiero ofender a nadie. (Aunque el prólogo es solo T, así que si te pica la curiosidad leerlo, no creo que haya tanto problema.)

Y a los que siguen leyendo para este punto, también les advierto: _no saben en la que se meten_. Tengo la gracia de una papa a la hora de escribir comedia y romance.

Pero bueno, si todavía después de todo esto algún alma perturbada y de mal juicio sigue conmigo solo me queda decir…

.

.

_¡Síganme los valientes!_

* * *

**50 shades of red: **_**¡El color de los héroes!**_

**[**Delirios de verano**]**

Prólogo

* * *

A Kido Tsubomi le había pasado un sinfín de mierda en la vida.

¿Dónde comenzaba?

Bueno, prácticamente desde el nacimiento, cuando tuvo la fortuna de ser el producto indeseado de un amorío prohibido. Desde ser puesta a disposición de una familia que no era suya y no la quería, a morir en un incendio provocado por su propio padre, y salir del mismo infierno con el superpoder de hacerse la fantasma sin poder controlarlo; Kido Tsubomi había conocido la tragedia toda su vida.

Y quizás por eso debería estar acostumbrada a esas cosas para ahora, es decir, cada vez que parecía que las cosas marchaban bien, algo sucedía.

Cuando había sido adoptada por los Tateyama y creía comenzar a aprender el significado de la felicidad, había sido despojada de su figura materna. Y no mucho después cuando las cosas comenzaban a "normalizarse" había perdido a su hermana también. De ahí todo había ido en picada hasta el punto de quedar huérfana de nuevo, como en un principio, solo que ahora acompañada.

_Pero no podía acostumbrarse_

No podía evitar sorprenderse cada vez que la vida le propinaba una buena cachetada. Es decir, por una vez las cosas empezaban a andar bien y parecía que se quedarían de aquel modo. Habían salido adelante a pesar de todo, tenían nuevos amigos y un techo bajo el cual vivir. No era la gran cosa pero, bueno, Kido creía que ya no había mucho que perder.

_Excepto quizás, su dignidad_

Oh, pero el mundo era absurdamente cruel.

Una vez más le probaba lo equivocada que podía estar. Y es que no podía dejarla ganar una vez, no señor, las cosas no podían estar a su favor. Es decir, ¿por qué, si era mucho más divertido joderle la existencia?

_Y vaya manera de joderle la existencia_

Porque, de todas las personas en todo lo ancho del planeta, con quien había tenido un sueño erótico había sido el imbécil y malnacido de Kano Shuuya. El mentiroso de ojos gatunos y sonrisa estúpidamente perpetua que vivía para molestarla. Tantito le bastaba al desgraciado para andarle picando los botones.

Kido no sabía si morirse de la ira o la vergüenza.

Esa mañana, había amanecido perturbada y con sus ropas colgándose de su pegajosa y sudada piel. Se le aceleraba el corazón y encendían las mejillas de tan solo recordar semejante cosa. Los recuerdos habían sido vagos, pero suficientemente perturbadores como para impactarla de lleno en la cara, el estómago, ahí abajo, ¡en todos lados maldita sea!

Y es que no podía ser cualquier condenadamente sexy o remotamente decente chico del mundo, no, todavía y se entendería si fuera el estúpido y sensual Takumi Usui, el Rin Matsuoka —maldición— ¡cualquiera menos Kano! Pero no, había sido él; su amigo de la infancia, su "hermano", el idiota, ¡el _"Kano"_, joder!

Que lío, ¿cómo lo miraba a la cara ahora? Si apenas la noche anterior en su sueño él…

¡No! ¡Dios, no, joder!

Ya, se había tenido que calmar, pues eran las seis y algo de la mañana cuando se despertó con tremenda revelación; una hora bastante temprana para andar maldiciendo al rubio y a la vida. Así que, sin querer darle más pensamiento por el momento, tomó la toalla y se metió a duchar, con la esperanza de enfriarse un poco la mente y pensar como le haría para mirar a Kano a la cara. Ella no era buena mentirosa, y nunca había sido muy buena fingiendo tampoco, pero su dignidad y cualquier pedazo de cordura y normalidad en su vida pendían de un hilo. Pues siendo lo obvia que era, con sus típicos sonrojos y tartamudeos, si Kano sospechaba que algo andaba raro con ella —lo que fuera— no iba a dejarla en paz nunca hasta sacarle la respuesta.

¡Malditas sus hormonas y sus precoces necesidades adolescentes!, ese tipo de cosas nunca le habían pasado. Entendía que podía estar en esos días sensibles, con las hormonas alborotadas y toda la cosa, pero tener un sueño húmedo con su compañero de piso y amigo de toda la vida cruzaba la línea.

Esa bonita línea de comodidad que con tanto cuidado se había encargado de marcar. Es decir, ¡hubo un tiempo en que eran solo ella y dos hombres bajo el mismo techo, por todos los cielos! Era natural que hubiera límites, como que ella tenía su propio baño, y sólo ella lavaba, secaba y guardaba su ropa, entre otras cosas.

Eso no le había pasado antes, Kido Tsubomi no era una pervertida, eso podía jurarlo. Su interés por el sexo opuesto se había mantenido siempre muy lejos del margen. Si en las pláticas sobre sexualidad en su secundaria casi se desmaya… ¡Ella era una santa!

.

.

.

_O eso creía…_

* * *

**NOTAS:**

*Se cachetea a sí misma*

Sí… no tengo palabras para justificar esto. No puedo. 5mentarios.

Aunque bueno, sí, tengo uno...

Les digo desde ahorita que yo no escribo sexo o una escena intíma así nadamas porque sí y a lo "yolo!". Todo tiene un desarrollo y un trasfondo emocional y psicológico que no dejaré de lado por _ningún motivo _(me vale que sea comedia). Es por ésta característica que tardo tanto en escribir. He visto un par de lemons en inglés por ahí y he visto que en su mayoría llegan al "meollo" del asunto a lo 'warrior' (a lo me vale madre si es muy ooc o no, la justificación, etc). Yo no soy así. Y la única razón por la que estoy escribiendo este tipo de cosas es para crecer como autora y ser más abierta y experimentada. Ya estoy grandecita (aunque no lo parezca haha) y me sé lo suficientemente madura como para tocar estos temas (aunque a veces los tome a risa, tienen su pizca de seriedad). Así que nadamás de antemano les digo que habrá el trasfondo necesario y correspondiente detrás de cualquier fluff y lemon.

_Y ya saben, cualquier falta que se me haya escapado, crítica, etc, etc, etc, ya saben... no tengan miedo, con toda confianza, regáñenme y toda la cosa._

* * *

_**¡ADELANTO CAP I!: **_(El capítulo I está algo largo, y de hecho, originalmente era parte del prólogo pero me desesperé al no terminar y los separé... je)

*Cada renglón ha sido tomado en distinto orden del capítulo I, estas oraciones no están _necesariamente _ligadas... BUAHAHAHAH*

* * *

_En definitiva..._

—_¡La puta que lo parió!_

_¿Era posible entonces, no?_

_Sí, Kido era una chica._

_¡Házme el favor!_

_Era la más absurda pendejada de la que había tenido la desgracia de saber._

_¿Qué había pasado en verdad esa noche?_

_Mirando su reflejo en el espejo suspiró derrotada._

_A penas e iniciaba_

* * *

**Para los lectores de "EPNT":**

No lo voy a dejar. Es solo que últimamente le he sacado la vuelta a escribir ese lemon, la verdad. Realmente no quiero arruinarlo, no tengo experiencia, y no quiero echar a perder ese fic con algo hecho a medias con las patas. Además de que después de mi última actualización las cosas no me fueron muy bien, tuve unos problemas fuertes que no tenía desde el año pasado y estuve un buen tiempo saliendo del hoyo. De verdad no podía reunir fuerzas ni ganas para escribir.

Pero ahora ya está todo bien, me desahogo en box, ya tengo una tableta de dibujo, obtuve un papel en un fandub de MCA, y hasta he obtenido un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Ojalá pronto esté de vuelta a escribir y actualizar al ritmo que quería desde un principio; sólo que con mi trabajo ahora tengo menos tiempo. Así que espero entiendan.

**PD.** Tengo un par de proyectos darks en puerta y ambos son delicioso, oscuro y sadomasoquista Kanokido. ¡Espero actualizar pronto!

—Summer-chan :3


	2. Locura

Libre soooy, libre SOYYYYY

Les traigo este fic

y me voyyyyyyyy

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Alaben a nuestro señor Jin, creador y único propietario del asombroso Mekakushit Dan. orz

**Aclaraciones: **Quizás edite esto después... algunas cosas no me convencen.

* * *

**50 shades of red: **_**¡El color de los héroes!**_

**[**Delirios de verano**]**

**Capítulo I**: Locura

* * *

Llegando al baño frente a la puerta de su cuarto, cerró la puerta y puso el seguro. Dejó el cambio y la toalla sobre el lavabo y comenzó a desvestirse.

Era extraño y anormal —pensaba mientras se quitaba la playera— es decir, ambos eran prácticamente familia, el técnicamente era su "hermano" (aunque, bueno, Kenjirou ya no era su padre), y aun dejando eso de lado eran amigos de la infancia. Se conocían de casi toda la vida, sabían cómo era el otro —quizás él a ella un poco más que al reverso— y, de todas las cosas, no eran precisamente el dúo dinámico.

Y por ello —aparte de lo obvio— se sentía como una estúpida; una pecadora hija de satanás de lo peor. Ya que en ese momento probablemente era la pervertida más grande, al menos en su lista, rebasando incluso al rarito de Shintaro con sus carpetas misteriosas (porno seguro) y su extraño fetiche por las piernas.

Y si eso no era suficiente para hacerla sentir como la peor culpable y sucia pervertida del Dan, no sabía que lo era. Aquellas sensaciones eran solo comparables con patear un perro enfermo tirado en la banqueta e irse a dar un baño en lodo. Ella era la fuerte y respetada líder del Mekakushi Dan, no la pervertida, la pedófila, o incluso la zoófila. Alguien debía tener al menos un cachito de cordura y buen juicio en ese grupo de locos. Tenía que ser alguien respetado, capaz de controlar la singular combinación de: un mitómano degenerado, una loli fujoshi medio medusa de más de un centenario de edad, un shota acosador malhumorado, una pedo-idol, un superhumano con estómago sin fondo y mentalidad de tres años, una virus extorsionadora de computadora, un neet coca-adicto pervertido, y un lolicon hippie (por no decir vago).

Sí, formidable… y ahora ella se sumaba a esa lista como: la impura pervertida de tendencias incestuales. Era en extremo vergonzoso y despreciable… y aún más porque, según recordaba, lo había disfrutado _bastante_.

Difícil de creer, pero a regañadientes lo había aceptado; pues qué podía decir si no que el rubio de anoche había sido definitivamente de "ensueño". El mismo cabrón, nada más que un tanto más serio y seductor, y… ¡dios, que estaba diciendo! Ahora sí que necesitaba un buen baño de agua bendita para quitarse lo impura, se le antojaban incluso unas buenas gárgaras con cloro. Sin embargo, al abrir la llave del agua fría, Kido tardó poco en darse cuenta de que ni el torrente de agua helada o la barra de jabón podrían limpiarle de la conciencia la sensación de suciedad.

Suspiró pesadamente, ¿qué clase de karma era ese?

Repentinamente sentía que todo el peso del mundo caía en su pecho, y la mente se le nublaba. Estaba cansada y bastante adormilada aún —atolondrada por estar despierta a semejante hora un Domingo—, por lo que decidió sentarse en una esquina, abrazándose las piernas. Era relajante escuchar el constante y suave caer de las gotas de agua a baja presión, y Kido pronto se vió irresistiblemente arrullada, cediendo al cansancio cerrando los ojos.

Pensó que, por un momento siquiera, quería pretender que todo estaba bien. Que no tenía los problemas que sabía que tenía, y no se le añadía uno más a lista. Uno emocional para decir lo menos.

_Como si no estuviera lo suficientemente jodida en ese aspecto…_

Por un segundo quería fingir paz, y creer que no se avecinaba de nuevo la tormenta de mierda que se arremolinaba a ella como imán cada vez que parecía divertido sacarla de balance.

Y es que esto no era divertido.

Pues por más que a algunos les pudiera parecer así, toda esta ridícula y obscena jugarreta de su mente sacaba muchos trapos sucios a la luz. Ahora tenía dudas sobre el tipo de sentimientos que en realidad tenía para con el rubio.

Y así, como ritual satánico del "666", Kido invocó al chico de ojos gatunos de entre las sombras de su memoria. Se le venía a la mente una sonrisa felina ligeramente torcida, y un par de ojos predadores observándola con diversión desde la oscuridad, como león que ve con arrogancia la gacela que se está a punto de devorar.

Le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda —y no por el agua helada— que le enchinó la piel. Pues recordaba cómo se había acercado de a poco, dejando ver una franja de su rostro iluminado por la luna. El brillo en sus ojos, cómo olvidarlo, que era lascivia y algo más —menos perverso pero igual de aterrador— la dejó sin aliento. Pero él inmutado, consciente de sus reacciones, le valió un comino lo que ella pudiera hacerle y se sentó en su cama sin dejar de mirarla nunca a los ojos. Por lo que Kido retrocedió, más asustada que confundida o enojada, hasta toparse con la pared.

Su burlona risa hizo eco en su mente, y por un momento juró que en las paredes del baño también. Era irritante recordar la gran sonrisa de suficiencia y diversión con la que se le había subido encima con toda la calma del mundo, sentándose en su regazo, con su cadera entre sus piernas. Estaba bien que Kido siempre hubiera sido de pocas palabras, pero esa vez simplemente había quedado muda, sin poder decir ni pío con —seguramente— la mayor cara de estúpida incrédula.

Y cuando el chico acercó una mano para acariciar su cabello, ahogó un grito que para su desgracia terminó escapándose de su labios como un lastimero gemido. Kido juraba que le brillaron más los ojos, cuando con la sonrisa más desvergonzada del mundo se acercó a su rostro y le dijo lento y con cierta sorna: "¿Que pasó Kido? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?"

_¡El muy bastardo!_

En ese momento quería cachetearlo, y sobre todo a sí misma, por no haberlo hecho en el sueño y solo limitarse a verlo embobada y pensar: ¿que no era "los ratones"? ¡De entre todas las cosas, joder! Pero lo peor es que ahí no acababa, no señor...

_A penas e iniciaba_

Tomando su silencio como plena y abierta invitación, Kano se acercó con una ligera sonrisa en los labios y, sin duda ni vergüenza alguna, la besó. Un roce suave y gentil — que era de entre sus recuerdos de esa noche, el más vivo— un beso _fantasma_.

Pero aquel contacto duró poco y Kido prontó aceptó con poca pena que no quería separarse. Tristemente y para su desgracia, en el sueño parecía no tener voluntad propia para _hacer_ o _dejar de hacer. _No, a ella solo la hacían —y no es que hubiera sido tan malo, pero le recordaba sus días de "muñequita"— y eso a Kido no le gustaba. Como no le gustaba tampoco la manera en la que la miró Kano cuando abrió los ojos, que por inercia había cerrado al momento del beso. Era algo diferente esa vez. Había deseo, sí, pero también el atisbo de una necesidad que le parecía terriblemente familiar. Una especie de sed que ella conocía muy bien, derivada de una carencia que le partía el alma.

—Nnn… — suspiró suavemente en su cuello.

En ese estupor no se había dado cuenta cuándo, pero para entonces el chico ya tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, descansado su cabeza en la cuenca de su cuello; respirando apaciblemente. Recordaba la calidez de su aliento —al que relacionaba como algo muy cercano al hogar— terso contra su piel, como la caricia de un rayo de sol en invierno, derritiéndola por dentro.

Se le escapaba el corazón del pecho, y su boca decidió traicionarla dejando salir un audible suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio. Sin embargo sus labios no trazaron ninguna sonrisa contra su piel, ni rodaron algún comentario ingenioso. De los labios del chico lo único que se escapó fue su nombre.

—Tsubomi...

Estaba muy segura de que nunca le habían ardido tanto las mejillas. Le sabía casi ajeno su nombre en ese tono que había usado, tan afectuoso y tan suplicante... era nuevo, y a decir verdad le gustaba.

Sin embargo la tranquilidad le duró poco, pues el chico pronto volvía al de antes. Tomándola de los hombros la hizo recostarse de nuevo en la cama sin esfuerzo alguno. Ágilmente sus manos se cerraron en torno a sus muñecas y extendieron sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. No dudaba que su expresión era épica, pues el rubio no reprimió la sonrisa arrogante que jugueteaba en sus labios.

Cómo odiaba esa sonrisa.

Algo en ella ardía de indignación de solo verla, y fue así como pareció recuperar un poco de cordura. Impulsada por aquella sensación, Kido abrió la boca para protestar, sólo para ser callada por la boca de Kano en su cuello. La besaba suavemente, buscando el punto indicado que le diera la ventaja, el cual no tardó en encontrar. Y por el otro lado Kido estaba que se mordía la lengua, reprimiendo los sonidos que le cosquilleaban en los labios. Se habría llevado las manos a la boca de no ser por que el chico las tenía firmemente en su agarre. Cómo lo maldecía con toda su...

—¡Ah!

¡La mordió! Apenas un pequeño roce de dientes contra su piel, pero había sido en aquel punto sensible que había descubierto antes. Aquel gemido había sido el mas hijo de puta sonido que había tenido la audacia de salir de su boca. Kido juraba que lo maldeciría por el resto de la eternidad así haya sido solo un sueño.

En serio, era rídiculo, Kano había hecho con ella lo que quisiera y ella se había dejado, como una gatita sumisa. _¡Házme el favor!_

Oh, pero lo interesante se puso cuando el chico —aparentemente divertido por su reacción— soltó sus manos y, mirándola con burla, sonriendo sutilmente se llevó un dedo a los labios en señal de "shh".

Sin embargo, el infarto le dió cuando el rubio le guiñó un ojo dedicándole una sonrisa que pondría en vergüenza al gato de Cheshire.

Sentía escalofríos de solo recordarlo, pues de ahí todo se había ido al caño. Su único consuelo era que al menos no habían ido tan lejos, segunda base cuando mucho. Aunque claro, eso no significaba que hubiera sido menos pecaminoso, no señor, los toqueteos y caricias que había recibido estaban muy lejos de castos (y por lo tanto no había mucho que redimir). Y la revelación de que aparentemente Kido era una uke tampoco ayudaba. ¿Dónde estaba quedando su dignidad?

Es decir, ¡por favor! Era la más absurda pendejada de la que había tenido la desgracia de saber.

Contradictorio por sí mismo, tomando en cuenta su forma de actuar. La fuerte e imperturbable líder del Mekakushi Dan, de tendencias marimachas, ¿era por dentro en realidad una tierna debilucha con un culposo lado femenino? Pues así parecía. Por impactante que fuera...

_Dun, dun, ¡dun!_

Sí, Kido era una chica.

Y como tal, era solo lógico que tarde o temprano sus hormonas le cobraran la factura, recordándole que todavía era humana; aún era mujer. Era tan fácil de entender como que sumar uno más uno da dos. Ella era una chica y Kano un chico, uno sumamente estúpido, pero un individuo del sexo opuesto de todas formas.

Era posible entonces, ¿no?

Pues no, para Kido no, aquello era inimaginable. Pero aquí estaba —lamentándose en el piso de su baño—, lo había imaginado y más que eso, podía jurar que lo había sentido. Aquella fantasía que rayaba en el límite de lo ridículamente real, le ardía en el pecho en toda la gloria de su inverosimilitud.

Y Kido no sabía qué hacer para sacar a Kano Shuuya de su piel.

Pues cómo, si aún podía sentir el suave tacto de sus manos recorriéndole el abdomen por debajo de la playera. Una caricia paciente y delicada, hasta llegar a sus senos, donde la había masajeando y apretado cuidadosamente, con apenas un indicio enloquecedor de lascivia. Era halagador —había decidido— ser tratada con tanto esmero.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, justo arriba del corazón, sintiendo su desbocado latir. Las gotas de agua helada escurriéndole contrastaban con el calor de su piel. ¡Pero es que si aún podía sentir su caliente aliento en la cuenca de su cuello —erizándole la piel— bajo el frío torrente de la ducha, joder!

Recordaba las manos del rubio deslizándose desde sus pechos, por todo su abdomen, en un camino de regreso a sus caderas. Y ahogó un suspiro, pues recordaba sus manos acariciando la parte interna de sus muslos, tan peligrosamente cerca de aquella zona prohibida. Eran roces intímos, una cercanía que nunca había compartido con nadie, pero lejos de sentirse incómodo era extrañamente adictivo y placentero.

_Tenía que aceptarlo_

La había vuelto loca con tantas caricias y besos, ¡y él encantado! Era un sin vergüenza; había sonreído contra su clavícula cuando con una última y suave mordida decidió despedirse. Sin palabra alguna se desvaneció en las sombras.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose, hacía eco profundamente en su memoria.

¿Cómo era posible que ella hubiera imaginado todo eso?, se preguntaba. ¿Realmente se sentía así respecto al chico? ¿O todo era solo una mala pasada de su mente y sus hormonas? Si era así, ¿por qué el en especifico? De todo el Dan, ¿por qué el? ¿Por qué Kano?

No sabía la respuesta. Pero si sabía que quedarse filosofando sobre ello en el piso del baño desnuda no ayudaría en nada, así que se puso en pie y se enrolló en una toalla. Al salir de la ducha, se lavó los dientes y enjuagó la boca, deteniéndose por un momento en la imagen frente a ella en el cristal. Mirando su reflejo en el espejo suspiró derrotada.

_En definitiva..._

Su encuentro carnal con Kano Shuuya era difícil de olvidar, ¡si el muy bastardo le había marcado incluso el cuello! Y no de un leve rosita o morado —algo disimulable— no... el chupetón que portaba en el cuello y alrededor de su clavícula era un rojo más oscuro que el mismo Darth Vader.

Genial. Y con el calor de los mil demonios que hacia últimamente, ya no usaba su sudadera roja de cuello de tortuga como para taparlo.

¡Cómo demonios le iba hacer para ocultar...!

Espera, _¿un chupetón?_

Se acercó horrorizada a su reflejo en el cristal: sí, ahí estaba. Protestando en rojo sangre contra su blanca piel, aquella marca solo significaba una cosa. Las piezas comenzaban a encajar...

—¡La puta que lo parió!

Si eso en su cuello era un chupetón entonces... ¡entonces joder!

Poco es decir que casi se desmaya, se le había ido el aire en un segundo y el mundo se burlaba dando vueltas a su alrededor. Rápido se le ardieron las mejillas como incendio forestal, y le cedieron las piernas.

Sentada en la tapa del retrete se pasó una mano por su mojado cabello. Kido no había creído que algo fuera más humillante y vergonzoso que despertar esa mañana después de tener un sueño erótico con el mayor imbécil del mundo, su amigo de la infancia, y hela aquí... a punto de llorar de la vergüenza.

_¡Había sido real! Lo de esa noche, todo._

Su sueño no era sueño después de todo, y ella estaba allí en estado comatoso como estúpida sin poder creérselo, aun con la evidencia tatuada en su piel.

Miró con profundo horror la marca. Ese rojo profanaba todo lo que su hermana alguna vez les había dicho. El rojo no era de héroes, el rojo ahora era el color de impuros pecadores que se iban a ir derechito al infierno por calenturientos. Si tanto les gustaba el calor...

—Ay no...

Se refregó el rostro con ambas manos, advirtiendo el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a tomar nombre y apellido.

Tenía que ser el más grandísimo cabrón.

¿No podía dejarla descansar ni un momento, verdad? Calculaba que apenas eran alrededor de las siete treinta de la mañana, este jodido Domingo de Agosto, y Kano ya le estaba dando dolores de cabeza sin siquiera haber cruzado palabra.

¿Y por qué?

Ahora sí que estaba confundida. ¿Cuándo putas se habían dado esa confiancita? ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿A caso nada más se le había antojado a media noche pasearse por su cuarto a toquetearla, como a quien se le antoja una pizza o un puto helado?

¿Y ahora qué?

No podía verlo a la cara, seguro y se moría... o ahí mismo lo mataba. ¿Y es que qué putas le iba a decir? ¿Con qué cara lo iba a ver? ¡Si casi habían tenido sexo la noche anterior!

Ay, le iba a dar algo.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, ¡Jesús, María, y José... ¡la palabra con "s"! Ahora se daba cuenta de lo lejos que todo pudo haber llegado. ¿Porque no había llegado más lejos, verdad?

_ ¿Verdad?_

Está bien, ahora si comenzaba a entrar en pánico, de un segundo a otro Kido ya se estaba hiperventilando. Y es que, si hasta hace cinco minutos ella creía que todo había sido una mala jugada de su mente, que le decía que lo que recordaba era solo una parte...

_La punta del iceberg_

—¡Me lleva! — espetó repentinamente colérica.

Gruñendo de rabia, Kido pateó con todas sus fuerzas la papelera frente a sus pies. Afortunadamente ésta estaba vacía —si no ya hubiera roto el lavabo de puro coraje— y al verla volcada solo se limitó a soltar un corto chillido de frustración.

Quería llorar.

Ahora sí que lo mataba. Eso era tabú, y aunque es más común que pulga en perro, igual sigue siendo visto de mala manera.

Y lo último que Kido Tsubomi quería era que le hicieran el feo.

Pues ya lo había sufrido de niña. Nunca se perdonaría si repetía la misma estupidez que su madre y su padre. No podía. ¿Y si terminaba panzona? Recordaba ahora el eslogan de una de las pláticas sobre sexualidad de su escuela: "Más vale condón en mano, que nueve meses y un enano".

_Wow_, ¡que útil! Súper ingenioso… lástima que eso no era de ayuda en su caso. Ella no había tenido relaciones, ¡ella había sido _violada_!

Qué horror, ahora si ya estaba llorando.

No sabía si del coraje o de la vergüenza, pero para este punto daba lo mismo, y es que, la sola idea de estar... no, _basta_, tenía que calmarse. Tenía que entender que se estaba precipitando a las cosas bastante. Sí, no todo estaba perdido...

_ Aún_

Se miró en el espejo, tenía los ojos, nariz, y labios ligeramente rosados. Pero ya se había calmado, respirando hondo sacó temple, pues se suponía que la Tsubomi del reflejo —débil y llorona— había quedado atrás. No, solo andaba sensible, seguramente señal de que no tardaba en llegar Andrés (el que viene cada mes) y sacarla de dudas.

Pero bueno, eso solo en el peor de los casos, claro. Por el otro lado en el mejor de los escenarios, la noche anterior había pasado lo que ella recordaba como un "sueño" y nada más; no sexo. Aunque el lado bueno no sopesaba el hecho de que lo de anoche hubiera ocurrido...

Suspiró aletargadamente —¿Qué voy a hacer?— tomándose y tirándose del cabello.

¿Qué había pasado en verdad esa noche? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo...

Un par de suaves toques llamaron a la puerta —K-kido... ¿estás ahí? —pronunció con cautela una vocecita dulce.

Que si bien había sido suave y placentera, casi la hace pegar el grito en el cielo. Se le salía el corazón del puro susto —pues así tiene la conciencia— y ya por poco creía que ahora lo invocaba sin siquiera mencionarlo.

Pero no, no era el pervertido infeliz de Kano Shuuya, si no la dulce Mary, quien llamaba a su puerta. Se le había olvidado que compartían baño, y que la albina solía bañarse a estas horas.

—K-kido, ¿s-si eres t-tú? —sin siquiera verla, la sabía temblándose del otro lado.

—Ah, ¡s-si Mary! Aún no termino, p-pero ya casi salgo.

—Oh... está bien.

Okey, se le había acabado el tiempo.

Ya no había más oportunidad para prepararse, tendría que enfrentarlo de todos modos…

_Tarde o temprano_

Tomó el cambio que había traído con ella y comenzó a vestirse, sin siquiera detenerse a secar su largo y lacio cabello. Este era su problema, y no podía dejar que afectara a los demás miembros del Dan. No, Kido Tsubomi tenía que sacar temple, ella era la responsable, y aunque había caído de la gracia de todos —aunque ellos no lo supieran— seguía siendo la líder del Dan. Y no dejaría que un pequeño incidente con el mayor imbécil —desgraciado, mentiroso, vago pervertido bueno para nada— del grupo cambiara eso.

Determinada, abrió la puerta de golpe, asustando a la pobre Mary, y se dirigió a la cocina. Observando su recinto, bien pulcro y ordenadito por la gran limpieza mensual que había hecho ayer, respiró hondo. Abrió una de las cajoneras y sacó el cuchillo más grande y filoso que se pudo encontrar. Sí —sonrío para sus adentros— Kano Shuuya no salía con las pelotas en su lugar después de ésta… ¡estaba lista para enfrentar lo que se le pusiera enfrente!

¡Kido Tubomi salía de ésta con su dignidad intacta!

—Ah~, ¡buenos días Kido!

.

.

.

_Aunque, bueno, prefería tarde_

* * *

**NOTAS:**

_***Curiosidades***_ el dicho va para ambos lados, tanto para los _"ratones"_ como para el _"gato"_, dependiendo a que referencia histórica le estén tirando... (ambas son bastante creepy). El de los ratones viene de los tiempos de la peste bubónica, cuando las personas muy apenas y podían respirar y tenían la boca abierta todo el tiempo, se les metían los ratones a la boca y les comían la lengua (también ojos, dedos, senos, etc). Y el del gato viene de la antigua Asiria, en donde se decía que a soldados vencidos y criminales se les cortaba la lengua y con ella se alimentaba al gato del rey.

**Buenas noticias:** He terminado con mi trabajo de medio tiempo y en teoría debería tener mas tiempo libre.

**Malas noticias:** Entro a la escuela la próxima semana TuT. *grito dramático de horror en la distancia*

**Más malas noticias:** Se le suma a lo anterior clases extracurriculares y en cosa de nada también prática de porristas.

Realmente espero tener tiempo y no dejar pasar mas de un mes sin actualizar.

_Perdónenme la vida si hay algun error, no revisé muy bien antes de subir, así que si hay alguno solo díganmelo en su review y listo._

* * *

_**¡ADELANTO CAP II!: **Jaja. A partir de aquí no se ni que onda. Creo que me lo inventaré en el camino, sin embargo presiento que será ridículamente largo._

*Renglones sin orden tomados del capítulo II (que ni he escrito), estas oraciones no están _necesariamente _ligadas...*

* * *

_Ahora lo sabía_

_El mundo conspiraba en su contra_

_—Mátame..._

_Tenían que estar de broma_

_—Le quiero dedicar esta canción a... _

_Kido estaba que ardía del coraje_

_—¡Pero si mi amor por tí quema como mil soles~!_

_Había cedido tan estúpidamente fácil_

_—Like a virgin... ¡Whoo!_

_La vida era absurdamente cruel_

* * *

**PD. **El recibimiento fue genial, ¡mucho mejor de lo que esperaba xD! Gracias por el apoyo chicos :3

—Summer-chan :)


End file.
